I Choose You
by EndlessLoveEternally
Summary: Dear Ino, It may be my birthday today, but this is my gift to you. My love. I know you won't ever think of me in that way, but I can't keep hurting myself either. So as a gift to myself, this is where I give up. It's time for me to move on. It'll be awkward when I return from my mission, so if you scratch me out of your life, I won't blame you. Love, Choji CHOJI/INO ROMANCE!


**Author's Note: This is one of my first Choji/Ino fanfics. I am working on a few others at the moment. I absolutely love this couple. **

**Ino's thoughts are in italics. Choji's letter is also written in italics to show his thoughts. But other than that, the rest is Ino's thoughts.**

**Read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>May 1, Choji's Birthday<strong>

Ino bolted out of her apartment with a large box decorated with a single bow.

_No, no, no. This can't be happening._

Clutching the note she found in her apartment tightly in her hand, she headed in the direction of his home.

She tried getting the words written in the note out of her head, but to no avail.

It read:

_Dear Ino,_

_I've known you for a very long time, practically 10 years. You've become one of my best friends. But the truth is, I've always thought of you as more than my best friend. Or at least, I've always wanted that. I know that I'm not the type of man you would want. I'm not devilishly handsome, I'm not a brilliant shinobi, and I'm not slim. I can't be any of these things. I'm an Akimichi and I love to eat._

_I've watched you date a lot of men. I thought that maybe it would be me one day. But as I saw earlier today, it won't ever happen._

_I wanted to do this in person, but I've been called on a mission. I can't wait any longer._

_I love you, Ino. I always have. I've never made a move because I didn't want to make things awkward between us; I didn't want to lose your friendship. But I can't let myself continue to watch you date other men in silence._

_It may be my birthday today, but this is my gift to you. My love._

_I know you won't ever think of me in that way, but I can't keep hurting myself either. So as a gift to myself, this is where I give up._

_It's time for me to move on._

_I know it'll be awkward when I return from my mission, so if you scratch me out of your life, I won't blame you. You don't need a loser like me hanging around._

_Love,_  
><em>Choji<em>

Ino had to blink to keep the tears at bay. She couldn't believe that Choji thought she didn't love him. How could she not?

She thought she had been giving him the correct signs, hinting at him to ask her out. A touch here, a wink there, some flirting and she even offered to pay for his meals! She thought she was getting through to him.

_Apparently not. _

She needed to get to him before he left on his mission. She couldn't let him believe that she didn't love him. Especially on his birthday. Besides, he had it all wrong. She wasn't on a date earlier.

She knew it would have taken Choji awhile to ask her out, but then he had to go and do this.

If he wasn't going to ask her out, then she was forced to do something drastic.

A clap of thunder rumbled through the sky. Bang! Looking up, her eyes landed on large, grey storm clouds illuminated with lightning.

_Oh no. Not now!_

Drops of water checkered the ground. Soon, raindrops began to pepper her face with watery kisses.

_Damn you, Choji. _

She quickened her pace. By the time she reached his home, she was drenched from head to toe. The box she was clutching wasn't in such great shape either.

Breathing heavily, she pounded on his door.

"Choji! I need to talk to you! Choji, I –."

The door opened to reveal Choji's mom.

"Mrs. Akimichi. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to speak with Choji. It's urgent."

"I'm sorry, Ino. But he just left for his mission."

Ino's heart dropped.

_Already?_

She stuttered, "How…how long ago did he leave?"

"About 5 minutes."

Ino quickly turned around and ran for the Konoha gates.

She couldn't keep the tears at bay this time.

_Please let me make it in time. Please._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know it's short, but please read and review! There will be one more chapter.<strong>

**Also, I might do a more extended version of this; something more in introspective and detailed. But let me know what you think for now. XD**


End file.
